


Send Me Your Location

by disaster_dan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting high, Kissing, Marijuana, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Spider-man: Far From Home - Freeform, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Listening to Ned was usually a bad idea. This was a party and everyone would get sky high. Peter didn’t smoke but here was a first time. MJ thought there was better things to do but hey- that’s what being a teenager is. Be stupid. If it involves getting high and kissing your crush, why not.





	Send Me Your Location

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: underage smoking, cannabis, getting high, intoxication  
Don’t trust drugs. Be smart and mature about what you’re doing. This is not to endorse any type of substance usage. If you know you know.  
Song: Khalid, “Location.” American Teen, Right Hand, 2017.  
I don’t own the lyrics or song.  
If you’re okay with the above, read on :)

_ Send me your location _

_ Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause _

_ I just need the time and place to come through _

_ (A place to come through) _

Peter didn’t mean to get high. Of course, he knew people who did. Ned didn’t smoke, not constantly anyways. Rarely did Ned pick up something like a blunt or cigarette, but he had done it before a couple of times. Peter was not against it, but Peter didn’t see the point in doing it. It smelled strong, can stink a whole street, it was hard to roll, eyes got red easily. Despite his no-interest in ever smoking, Ned invited Peter to a party. Peter already had a terrible experience with parties and was about to deny it.

But you have to come had insisted his friend. I need you talk talk talk please talk. Peter gave in and agreed to hop in a designated driver’s car (Ned’s buddy) and head strong to a party in a house Peter had never been at before.

Hours later, Peter was seated in a couch way too soft and a room with lights not bright enough and people whom he would probably never see again. They passed around a blunt and Peter had two simple shots of it. Nothing was hitting yet, or at all. Being Spider-Man, sometimes normal human things were a bit different. So much for a first time. 

_ Send me your location _

_ Let's ride the vibrations _

_ I don't need nothin' else but you (I don't need nothin' else but) _

Across Peter was Michelle Jones. MJ. She found herself there. Knowing clearly she was young and learning, it was mandatory she did something stupid in her life. Go to a party where you talk to nobody and stay for the massive get-stoned circle. Her only way home was her bike. Very convenient. 

MJ’s conscience told her someone particular would be there. Once her eyes spotted the classmate across from her looking out of place, she knew who it was. 

She’s seen the kid before, they’ve never met. 

But- she still knew that was Peter Parker whom she shared nearly all her classes with, who was in Decathlon, (was) in band practice, sat on the second to last table in the lunchroom, left school before anybody else, wore layers with no sense. 

Yeah, MJ knew Peter. And he was here, in the stoner circle in a party. Across from her.

_ At times I wonder why I fool with you _

_ But this is new to me, this is new to you’ _

_ Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you _

_ Gather my attention it was all for you, so don't _

_ Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged _

_ To understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it _

Peter had never been high before. Passing around the blunt already on its ten something times, Peter was sure his abilities would stop him from getting the slightest inebriated. But, he knew that once his nose began to tickle, his eyelids becoming heavy and everything stopping its orbit every few seconds- he knew he had succeeded in something. He got high.

A familiar feeling was with MJ. As her lips chapped, her mouth drying but saliva piling in the corner of her mouth, her eyesight was no longer in 4k HD. She laid back and the couch swayed with her. The air slowly caressed her skin and a tickly burn in her nose was distantly familiar. She was having a good time. With Peter across her, things were a bit more interesting. 

Peter’s eyes didn’t catch MJ until much later when Peter stopped counting shadows on loop. Her shadow kept being number five. So his hidden brain began to get curious and Peter finally looked up.

There she was. She inhaled into the blunt and passed it.

Peter had seen her before. Was her name Michelle?

_ So won't you send me, your location _

_ Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause _

_ I just need the time and place to come through _

Peter was never before enticed by someone so much until that moment. 

His classmate. She was here. But why would she be here? She didn’t seem like the person who liked parties. Last time in another party- Peter remembers Ned asking her why she was there. She replied with “Am I?” So- was she really there in the circle or was this some ungodly hologram his high mind created? Was it creepy that Peter watched closely as the smoke escaped through her full lips and her nostrils. As her eyelids dropped for a moment before opening up and slowly closing again.

_ Send me your location _

_ Let's ride the vibrations _

_ I don't need nothing else but you (I don't need nothin' else) _

MJ didn’t care that she knew nobody around her. The dude next to her who kept scrolling YouTube Trending for the past fifteen minutes or the guy next to her who was hugging a pillow. She didn’t care, she didn’t have to talk. Everything was fine as it was. 

Maybe she wanted to talk with Peter. Maybe she wanted to sit next to him and chat a while. Had Peter done drugs before? Something MJ doubted. Peter seemed like the one who’d be too afraid to inhale fumes. Here was Peter Parker in a party and smoking weed. It wasn’t cool. Smoking isn’t cool but Peter smoking was a little cool.

_ I don't wanna fall in love off of subtweets so _

_ Let's get personal _

_ I got a lot of cool spots that we can go _

_ Tell me what's the move and I got you _

Nobody knew who it was but someone had ordered pizza and the ding of the door nearly made everyone in the circle run for their lives.

Whether this was a mistake or someone ordered it on the low, it was a huge blessing to their little ceremony.

Ned was the first to run for pizza. Peter stayed sitting and watched as slowly everyone went for pizza. Almost everyone. Because Michelle didn’t move from her seat. She sat with her legs stretched out and staring at  _ something _ . Like she was reading it. Peter thought she looked liked she was reading something at school.  _ Invested _ . Whatever it was, Peter was always curious but never wanted to ask what it was. Peter didn't read a lot but he likes listening to a good story and Michelle looked like she could tell a good story. Now he was interested in what Michelle was staring at.

Was Michelle older than him? Maybe taller, but older? That’s a dumb question. They were the same age. Shared classes. 

Her hair was never in control. Peter didn’t mind that. It gave her the vibe of some dungeon and dragons personality trait. Chaotic. She seemed chaotic to a good level. Good chaotic. Or neutral. But she had strong opinions so maybe a far good chaotic was a good fit. 

Peter was hungry though. 

_ I'm only acting like this 'cause I like you _

_ Just give me the vibe to slide then _

_ Oh, I might make you mine by the night _

“I thought you’d be shorter.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“That I thought you’d be shorter.”

The pizza tasted way too good and Peter was beginning to think it was something the aliens in Area 51 made. Anyways- after a while of listening to a guy’s stomach growl for a couple of minutes, Michelle made her way to the kitchen. Peter followed behind her. Her curly hair bounced when she walked. 

Peter didn’t take offense to the comment, but did everyone think he’d be shorter?

“It’s not a bad thing.” Michelle said before biting into her pizza. “Tall people have a bigger risk of catching or developing diseases and illnesses.”

“You’re tall.” Peter blurted. He would’ve thought about his words before saying them. But he was high. 

Michelle nodded at him. “I know.”

There was Arizona tea and cans of Pepsi. Peter convinced himself Pepsi and Cola were the same thing. Michelle watched fascinated as Peter debated out loud. 

“It’s the same thing. I’m not hurting anybody.”

Arizona was tasting very good.

_ Send me your location _

_ Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause _

_ I just need the time and place to come through _

_ (A place to come through) _

He can call her MJ. She said so. 

Peter didn’t believe his eyes were red much until MJ dragged him to the bathroom and nearly slammed him to the mirror. 

“Oh my god my eyes are red.” Peter breathed and turned to look at MJ. He gasped. “No way. Your eyes are red too.”

“I know.” MJ said with nonchalant. She stared at Peter for a few moments. He blinked. “Wait- are they actually red?”

_ Send me your location _

_ Let's ride the vibrations _

_ I don't need nothing else but you (I don't need nothin' else but you) _

They didn’t have much in common, but they liked each other humor. Whatever humor there was in them. MJ hardly ever talked in school and Peter was way low on the social ladder at school. But- underdogs get along with underdogs. 

MJ at some point called him pretty and Peter never thought he could blush as much as he did. He felt his blush. It tickled him. If that made any sense. And when Peter’s hand brushes against hers, his entire hand tickled too. MJ’s entire arm felt like she was airbending. She managed to stop herself from holding Peter’s hand as they walked back to the living room. She was suddenly bolder but she could hold herself well. 

Peter was a pretty person. 

MJ thought he was very pretty. 

Peter thought she was pretty too.

_ Ride, ride, ride, come and vibe with me tonight _

_ I don't need nothing else but you _

_ (I don't need nothing else but you) _

Peter sat next to MJ. He made sure he did. He thought MJ was a cool person. That's all. Nothing else. MJ was generally an amazing person who liked to hide the fact that she was indeed an amazing person.  Even after already getting the hang of it, he had to watch MJ to make sure he was doing it right. Peter, what the hell.

The blunt passed around and Peter watched as MJ took hits. It wasn't weird, he was just seeing how to do 

He wanted to touch her hair. It looked soft. 

MJ’s mind was running about Peter. His hair. His eyes. Stupid uneven eyebrows. His smile. His jaw. His hands. MJ did not miss the slight muscle in Peter. It was hidden, below the unnecessary layers. Sheu didn’t miss as Peter slacked his leg enough to touch hers. She pretended to not get the memo and shifted her leg close to Peter’s. And she felt his warmth. The simple act of touching made a warmth and  _ something lavender  _ consume her body and escape in a form of smoke through her lips. 

Peter swore the world blossomed in color when his hand reached for MJ’s. Her hand was reaching back.

_ Ride, ride, ride, come and vibe with me tonight _

_ I don't need nothing else but you _

_ Nothing else but you _

Pizza was gone and four blunts have been finished among the circle. Everyone still out of it. Everyone having a good time.

Peter and Mj somehow ended up with MJ’s legs over Peter’s laps and Peter laying his head on her slender shoulders. 

Ned was far in the universe to notice when Peter lean close to MJ’s face.

It was a small game at first and soon the small thing of blowing smoke into each other's face turned to something more  _ hidden _ . A game of trading smoking. Close enough to nearly make out, Peter took his hit and gently blew to MJ. MJ then gently blew her smoke to Peter’s and when the smoke collided, Peter and MJ’s face got a fraction closer. When their noses touched, both teens dissed limits goodbye and made lips touch. A soft kiss. Shy. But willing.

Wanting. 

‘I’m Peter.’

‘I know. I’m Michelle Jones.’

‘Yeah you are.’

His hand blindly found her soft hair and MJ’s reached to his cheeks. Maybe the kiss was a bit slow, but it was nice. Whatever they were calling this - a make out, kiss, accident, sloppy- it was a feeling neither of them never wanted to miss. Maybe parties was something they should look forward to. 

Time was irrelevant as Peter pulled back and blinked. MJ’s lashes fluttered and her eyes opened. The brown and hazel found each other like magnets. Peter’s eyelids were heavy and MJ’s lips felt cold.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Their lips reconnected after a second too long and felt warmth once again.

Slow, maybe sloppy, warm and adoring. 

The little bursts inside them was more intoxicating compared to the weed high. Something they could never explain high or sober. Only a feeling they could find over and over in that sense. Something so intimate that only they knew the feeling and answer to. Coming to parties isn’t so bad. MJ wasn’t a scary person and Peter wasn’t so short. 

Designated driver arrived. They gave MJ a ride because it’s polite. MJ kissed Peter a deep goodbye before walking home with her blue bike.

As they rode home, Peter searched his pocket for a mint and found a paper. He opened it and there was a number and a small message. 

‘Ur eyes will be red for a big while use eye drops’

She gave Peter her phone number and advice. Is being Spider-Man paying off?

Peter texted her a moon and she replied with the stars. 

p-want to call later?

m-maybe i do

_ Do, do, do, do, do, do _

_ Oh, oh, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm _

_ Oh, oh, oh _

_ Oh, oh, oh, mmm, mmm, mmm _

_ Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_ Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_ I don't need nothing else but you _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr [post](https://disaster-dan.tumblr.com/post/186638874104/peter-x-mj-send-me-your-location) with moodboard :)


End file.
